Friends for Life
by goldenchimchar
Summary: Glacy has seen Denzel snag Pokemon and couldn't stand by to watch him. Eventually, she decides to leave Denzel to return home. Will Denzel continue to save the world or will he apologize. This is my first fanfic, so don't hate. I suck at summaries. R&R.


Glacy and Denzel were eating lunch on their journey to defeat Cipher and purify Shadow Pokemon.

"Denzel, I want to know something, Glacy asked sheepishly.

"What is it? Denzel answered.

"Well, you know when you snag Pokemon with the Snag Machine you got from Prof. Krane? Glacy asked

"What about it?" Denzel asked.

"I don't think it's right to just snag Pokemon from people when you're battling them." Glacy stated. "You should return those Pokemon you snagged. It's the right thing to do."

"Look, I don't like snagging Pokemon either. But if it's the only way to return them back to normal, then I have no choice." Denzel said with confidence.

"You always have a choice!" Glacy yelled as she stood up. "You're stealing Pokemon from trainers who bonded with them! It's inhumane!"

Denzel got up and started yelling at her.

"No! What's inhumane is turning Pokemon into heartless fighting machines! How the hell will you get close to your Pokemon if they don't experience love?! So, you're basically saying Pokemon should remain as they are!" Denzel said as he was fuming.

"There are plenty of ways to get Pokemon from trainers without stealing! But, you're just too stubborn to use those ways! Yes, it is wrong to turn Pokemon into fighting machines. But, you should do wrong things to make a right out of it! At least, give them back after you purify them!" as she screamed.

"You don't think I know there are alternatives! I would take them, but by the time I'm done, Cipher would've ruled the world! I don't want that to happen! I have to defeat Cipher and return the Pokemon back to normal as soon as possible!" Denzel stated.

"Well, you can do it by yourself. I can't watch you to snag Pokemon from trainers any longer, it's too painful." Glacy said.

"Fine, it's not like you were any help anyway." Denzel said slyly.

Glacy started to cry. She couldn't believe her childhood friend would condescend on her like this.

"I can't believe you actually said that. I came with you to help you defeat Cipher and this is the thanks I get." Glacy said as she was choking through sobs. "Goodbye, Denzel. We'll never see eye to eye on this. Come on, Glaceon, let's go." Glacy said as she left.

Chimchar walked over to Denzel looking concerned.

(Disclaimer: I'll make some stories in which only when the Pokemon's bond with its trainer becomes so close, they'll be able to talk to each other.)

"Damn, what did I just do"? Denzel asked himself.

"You just lost your best friend in an argument." Chimchar said it in a obvious tone.

"You don't think I already know that." Denzel said in an annoyed tone. "Come on, we have to find her before she gets in trouble!" Denzel said in a concerned way.

Chimchar hopped on Denzel's shoulder and started their search for Glacy.

Glacy was at the bus station buying a ticket to depart for Johto. Glacy looked back at the gate and slowly started to cry.

"Goodbye, Denzel," Glacy said as she was just about to hop on the bus.

"Wait!" someone yelled out.

"Denzel? What are you doing here?" Glacy asked dryly.

"Look, I'm sorry! I know your heart can't take it me snagging Pokemon but I want to return the Pokemon back to normal!" Denzel cried out.

"You say that now but you'll hurt me again." Glacy said still looking serious.

"No, I won't. If it'll make you feel better, I'll return the Pokemon to their trainers as soon as I purify them. I'm sorry I said you weren't any help. I was mad, stubborn, and impossible. In fact, I do need your help to save Pokemon." Denzel apologized once again.

"Do you really mean that?" Glacy asked with her eyes glowing.

"Of course, I do." Denzel said.

Glacy took the opportunity to jump at Denzel and hug him tightly.

"So, are we friends again?" Denzel asked while gasping for air.

"Of course we are, silly!" Glacy beemed.


End file.
